


Epilogue

by CadetDru



Series: Why So Sad? [8]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Killing, M/M, Minor Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), More tags later, No Smut, Post-Episode s02e10 Nouveau Théâtre des Vampires, Relationship Discussions, Tying together a bunch of my stories, Vampires, interview with non-vampire, talking about people who aren't there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Once, a camera crew came and got too involved with their vampires. Some died, some lived.  Those who lived became loyal, sometimes leading to their own death.A vampire's familiar became a vampire killer.  He was adorable, delicious, wanted by every vampire that met him and many humans as well. He sparked loyalty in most, love in some.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo de la Cruz/Original Character(s)
Series: Why So Sad? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Epilogue

Once, a camera crew came and got too involved with their vampires. Some died, some lived. Those who lived became loyal, sometimes leading to their own death.

A vampire's familiar became a vampire killer. He was adorable, delicious, wanted by every vampire that met him and many humans as well. He sparked loyalty in most, love in some.

Then a man came, looking for his ancient ancestor.He fell in love with the vampire killer, before he was a vampire.His ancestor had laid claim there.He was scared away by the killer.    


Before the vampire killed became a vampire, he killed handfuls of vampires.He did it to protect the ancestor of the man who had wanted to love him.

One member of the camera crew fell into (unrequited) love with the vampire killer.He was killed by the ancient ancestor.His friend, another member of the camera crew, deliberately didn't avenge anyone.She made herself useful, without trying to be indispensable. She did not fall in love.

Her name was Steph.Her deceased friend was Cameron (Camera Two); the descendant was Andy and his ancestor was Nandor.Guillermo de la Cruz was the focal point for them all.

* * *

Steph walked into the new coffee shop where Andy was working. He'd left Staten Island, but she was able to find him. He hadn't gone so far. He was still tall, dark, and handsome: the spitting image of Nandor, through all these centuries It hadn't been so long since she'd seen him last, but Steph was expecting him to look a little more worn. 

She was functionally a familiar to the entire house, the newly vampiric Guillermo included. She set strict boundaries of what she wasn't comfortable doing. She'd give up some of her own blood, but wouldn't hunt others. They didn't always take her up on it. 

She held a notebook and pencil instead of her audio equipment.She wore a turtleneck sweater-dress and tall boots.Her hair was cut short; she was more tired than pretty. She didn't smile when she saw him."Hey, Andy, right?"

"Yeah," he said.He stood, his face blank, until confusion and then recognition rolled across it.He had never looked more like Nandor in Steph's eyes. "You're from that camera crew."

He'd been scared off by Guillermo, before the worst happened. He's been a little too interested. No one had threatened him: no one would have as long as Nandor didn't feel threatened by him. That didn't mean he'd ever been safe. 

"Just doing some follow up interviews," she said, waving her notebookto explain the lack of a camera. "Been a while."She crinkled her nose. "A lot of people died since then."

"The theatre," Andy said, the words seeming to escape despite his efforts.

Steph made a note."Oh, you should have been there. Do you know what relenting looks like? Because your great-grandfather and your ex-boyfriend sure as hell don't."

"I know," Andy said sadly.

"Nandor loves him, so much, even if no one else believed it. I believed it. I saw it. And Guillermo has always loved him. And now, finally, they're admitting it and it's so beautiful to see, I can't even tell you. It gives a girl hope in finding a soulmate."

Andy's face twisted with what could have been disgust or jealousy.  


"I don't think I want that kind of love. Slow build, still so intense. It's kind of scary just to be around. I can't even imagine how many times they killed for each other in the ten years before I showed up."   


"I get it," Andy said. "I know that Guillermo isn't interested."

"Sorry. Are you still a familiar?" Steph asked.Andy shook his head. Steph made a note in her book."Good.They eat their own, if their masters don't do it first.What did you tell your master abut your boys?"

"Nothing," Andy said.

Steph stared at his blank features. "What did you tell your Master after Guillermo told you never to come back?"

"I didn't tell anyone," Andy said. "I won't tell anyone anything."

Steph nodded. "That's good, that's smart.Be smart, Andy. I don't know who would kill you if you did.I mean, someone would. It wouldn't be me.I'm not there yet, I hope to never be. I just know that I have seen so many of my friends die for so much less than what you could do."

"So they sent you to warn me," Andy scoffed. "Who are you?"

"I'm warning a lot of people, Andy.You're just one name on a list.The list could have been longer before the theatre." Steph tapped her lip with the pencil.

"Is that a wooden pencil?" Andy asked,

"Aw, you're smarter than I thought." She waved the pencil. 

"You said you're not a killer." Andy said, drawing back.

"Not yet.It's not looking good for me.For others, I mean.If you come near the house, you will die.They will kill you.Someone will drain your blood, your life.Don't make me be that person." Steph made another note in her pad. She looked up again. "Are we good here?"

"You don't need to come around like this."

"I just wanted to be sure that you really understand. You were so persistent, Andy. You made the situation fit you."

"I don't think that's what happened," Andy said.

Steph smiled, nodded, and turned away. Andy didn't call after her. 


End file.
